I'm sorry I love you with all my heart
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: This is a Sam/OC oneshot What happenes when Sam cheats on Vanessa with Emily? Read and find out


**Ok so I had this idea in my head for a while so I decided to type it up well here you go please read and review.**

My name is Vanessa and I have been dating Sam Uley for 3 years. I know all about Sam being a werewolf and all but I really don't care what he is I love him no matter what anyway I was on my way to surprise Sam. I finally pulled in front of the house and I saw Jake, Paul, Seth and Leah.

"Hey girl" Leah said.

"Hey Leah" I said hugging her.

Leah was my best friend.

"Hey Ness" Jake said hugging and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Nessa" Paul said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek also.

"Hey Ness" Seth said hugging me also.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I came to surprise Sam" I said.

"Well I am sure he will be surprised" Seth said.

Leah looked like she was thinking about something and thinking about it hard I could see it in her face.

"Leah? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine go see Sam" Leah said.

"Ok" I said.

I walked to the house and opened the door.

"Sam where are you?" I yelled.

I didn't hear a him say anything so I went up the stairs to his bedroom I saw that his door was closed. So I opened it and walked in. I was shocked and heartbroken at what I saw. I saw Sam in bed with Emily.

"Sam?" I said.

Sam and Emily jumped apart and they looked shocked.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" Sam asked pulling his boxers and his pants on.

"I came to surprise you but I see your busy" I said tears running down my face.

"It's not what it looks like Ness I swear" Sam said.

"And what? You tripped and fell on her" I yelled.

"No Ness" Sam said quietly.

"Whatever Sam I'm leaving" I said.

I turned and went to walk out the door but I felt Sam grab my arm.

"Ness…." Sam said.

"Don't touch me you lost that right oh and we are done I hope you and her are happy" I said and left.

I ran out the door in tears. I was so heartbroken how could Sam do this too me I thought he loved me I mean he said I was his imprint the said he would love me forever. I heard someone call my name I looked up and saw Jake and I saw Paul and Seth behind him.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jake asked.

"Sam he…he cheated on me with Emily" I said and I burst into tears.

Jake pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ness Sam don't know what he has if he cheated on you with Emily" Paul said.

"Yea he's stupid for cheating on you" Seth said.

"Paul and Seth are right you're a great girl and you are beautiful Sam shouldn't have cheated on you" Jake said.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"Your welcome" Jake said.

I saw Leah run up to us.

"What's going on" Leah asked.

"Sam cheated on Vanessa with Emily she caught them in bed together" Seth said.

Leah gasped.

"So it was true" Leah said.

"What? You knew about it and didn't tell me" I said.

"Emily told me that she was fooling around with Sam but she never told the truth so I didn't believe her" Leah said.

I looked at her shocked. I heard someone call my name again I turned around and saw Sam.

"Vanessa please don't go" Sam begged when he reached me.

"It's over Sam I'm leaving" I said.

I turned to leave but I felt Sam grab my hand.

"Please Ness it was a mistake" Sam pleaded.

"Whatever Sam I'm leaving and don't follow me" I said and left.

I drove back home I ran up to my room and laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Sam's POV**

I just stood there in my bedroom after Vanessa walked in and caught me with Emily. She bolted out she was so heartbroken and I couldn't believe I even cheated on Vanessa and with Emily of all people I made a big mistake I had to get her back no matter what.

"Sam are we going to finish what we started or what?" Emily asked running her hands down my chest.

"No we are not I should have never started with you in the first place and because I did it cost me everything" I said.

"But Sam now we can be together without worrying" She said still running her hands down my chest.

She just doesn't get that I don't want her. I grabbed her hands and removed them from my chest.

"I don't want you Emily I don't love you anymore what we had before is over it was over the moment you cheated on me and I know how it feels to be cheated on and I should have never done it to Vanessa" I said.

"But Sam" She said.

"I don't want you Emily now get your stuff and leave" I said.

While Emily was gathering her clothes and stuff. I left the room and ran outside I was hoping I could catch Vanessa. I saw her standing with Jake, Paul, Seth and Leah I yelled her name while I was running to her. She turned around and saw me. She looked so heartbroken and her eyes were red and puffy it hurt to see her like that. I finally reached her.

"Vanessa please don't go" I begged her.

"It's over Sam I'm leaving" She said.

No it can't be over when she turned to walk away I grabbed her hand.

"Please Ness it was a mistake" I begged.

"Whatever Sam I'm leaving it's over I hope you and her are happy" She said.

"I don't want her" I said.

"Goodbye Sam and don't follow me" She said and walked to her car.

I did as she asked I didn't follow her. I turned around and saw Jake, Paul, Seth, and Leah were glaring at me.

"Why would you do that to her Sam" Jake asked.

"I don't know why" I said.

"She's my best friend Sam and Emily is my cousin she told me you two were fooling around but I didn't believe her and I wish I did" Leah said.

"She's a great girl Sam and she loves you no matter what you have no idea what you lost" Paul said.

"I know" I said.

"I don't think you do because if you did you wouldn't have done that to her" Seth said.

"I know what I did was bad and I know I might have lost Vanessa over this but I am going to fight for her I am going to fight to get her back" I said.

Then Emily came walking out of the house with her things. She looked eyes with Leah and Leah's eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"You bitch" Leah yelled and attacked her.

"Get off of me Leah" Emily screamed.

"How could you do that to Vanessa she's my best friend Emily I hate you" Leah said and kept punching Emily.

Jake grabbed her and pulled her off of Emily.

"Why did you attack me Leah?" Emily asked.

"Because you were fooling around with Sam you're a whore" Leah said.

"I am not a whore Leah" Emily said.

"Yes you are" Leah said still being held back.

"Whatever Leah I'm leaving" Emily said.

Emily left and Jake let Leah go.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing to get Ness back Sam?" Jake asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Well I would give her a day or two to calm down before going to see her" Paul said.

"I know" I said.

I walked away from everyone. I went into the house and up to my room I fell on the bed and thought about Vanessa god I made a big mistake sleeping with Emily. I know how it feels to be cheated on since Emily did it to me and I should have never done that to Vanessa I wish I could take it all back but I can't but I am going to fight to get her back I'll do whatever I have to do. I'm going to go see her tomorrow I have to explain myself. I sighed and went to sleep.

**Next day Vanessa's POV**

I woke up the next day tired from all the crying I did the night before but I got out of bed and took a shower then I went downstairs to get some breakfast while I was eating I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered the door my eyes widened when I saw Sam on the other side.

"Why are you here Sam?" I asked.

"I came to see you" Sam said.

"Well I don't want to see you" I said.

I tried to shut the door but Sam stopped to door from closing.

"Come on Ness please talk to me" Sam begged.

"No Sam I have nothing to say to you now would you please leave" I said.

"I'm not leaving not until we talk" Sam said and pushed himself into the house.

I sighed and shut the door. I leaned my head against the door I could feel Sam's eyes on me.

"Your lucky your strong then me other wise you wouldn't be in this house right now" I said.

"I know" Sam said.

I took my head off the door and turned to face Sam.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and explain myself" Sam said.

"There's nothing to explain I know what I saw you stopped loving me at some point so you cheated I get it Sam nothing to explain" I said.

"Whoa I never stopped loving you Vanessa I had a moment of weakness I guess but I'm sorry I love you not Emily I don't love her anymore yes I did love her at some point but not anymore I imprinted on you Vanessa not Emily" Sam said.

"Then why did you cheat on me with her?" I asked crying.

"I don't know Ness I really don't I wish I had a reason but I don't but know I am sorry for what I did I know what how it feels to be cheated on since Emily did it to me and I should have never did to you I regret cheating on you believe I do and if I could take it back I would but I love you Vanessa and nothing is ever going to change that" Sam said.

"How long have you been going behind my back with her?" I asked.

"It was only when you walked in that was it" Sam said.

I burst into tears I couldn't hold it back anymore. I heard Sam walk over to me and wrap his arm around me from behind I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move so I just gave up and let him hold me.

"Shhh it's ok baby don't cry I'm sorry I really am I love you more than life its self you are my soul mate you are the one I imprinted on not Emily I wish I knew why I did what I did but I don't" Sam said.

"I just can't understand why you did it? I loved you Sam I really did I loved you with all my heart what did I do to make you cheat? What was I not doing? Was it something I said? What was it Sam?" I said crying still.

"It wasn't you by any means so don't blame yourself it was me" Sam said.

"Did you sleep with her? And I want the truth Sam" I asked.

Sam looked down.

"Yea" Sam said quietly.

"Oh my god I can't believe this" I said.

"It was a mistake I swear to god it was" Sam said.

"You slept with her Sam and you expect me to forgive you for that" I said.

"I am very well aware that I slept with Emily and I'm sorry but I want you back please give me another chance I love you Vanessa" Sam begged.

"Why should I Sam you don't love me if you did you wouldn't have did what you did unless you still loved Emily do you still love Emily? And tell me the truth" I asked.

Sam looked me in the eyes.

"No I don't love Emily not anymore what me and her had is over it was over the minute I found out she cheated on me it hurts I know it does and I know I hurt you when you caught me with her in bed I should have never cheated on you like Emily did me. She hurt me when she cheated on me I thought I would never be able to trust another women again but when I first saw you after I phased I imprinted on you I knew you were the one and when we got to know eachother and spend some time together I was even more sure that you were the one I wanted to be with and I knew I could trust you I love you with all my heart I swear to you Vanessa" Sam said.

I searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying to me but I found nothing but I still wasn't ready to forgive.

"I love you too Sam you know that" I said.

Sam smiled.

"So you'll give me another chance?" Sam asked looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry Sam but not right now at least I just need some time to think" I said.

Sam sighed.

"It's ok take all the time you need and I'll leave you alone until you decide what you want to do" Sam said.

"Ok thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" Sam said.

Sam then pulled me into a mind blowing kiss it made me week in the knees like always.

"I'll see around I guess" Sam said.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I love you Vanessa and I hope you will give me another chance and come back to me" Sam said.

"I know" I said.

Sam opened the door then he turned and looked at me one last time then he left and shut the door behind him. I leaned my back against the door and let the tears fall.

**Sam's POV**

I just left Vanessa's house and I'm on my way back to my house. It killed me that she didn't forgive me but I understand why she didn't I meant what I said about Emily I don't love her anymore I love Vanessa and I always will nothing is going to change that. I pulled up to the house and got out and went in.

"Hey Sam did you talk to Ness?" Jake asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Well how did it go?" Paul asked.

"She didn't take me back" I said.

"And did you really expect her to?" Leah asked walking in.

"Yea well no I didn't but I was hoping she would she said she needed time to think and I said ok and that I would leave her alone until she decided what she wanted to do" I said.

"Well that's a good start" Seth said.

"Yea I guess" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Don't worry man Vanessa loves you she will take you back" Paul said.

"Yea I doubt it" I said going to my room.

"I laid on my bed and thought about Vanessa once again I hope she will forgive me but I can't count on it.

**Back to Vanessa's POV A few days later**

A few days later after Sam came to my house I was laying in bed thinking about me and Sam and what he had said I wish I could forgive him but I don't think I can I mean I miss him I miss him a lot. I made my decision I was going to forgive Sam. I got up put my shoes on and grabbed my keys. I drove to Sam's house. I went and knocked on the door Jacob answered.

"Hey Ness what's up?" Jake asked.

"I came to see Sam" I said.

"Oh well come in I'll go get him" Jake said.

I walked in and waited for Sam.

**Sam's POV**

"Sam someone's here to see" Jake said coming into my room.

"Who?" I asked.

"Come down and find out" Jake said leaving.

I sighed and got up and went downstairs I was shocked to see Vanessa sitting on the couch.

"Vanessa?" I said surprised.

"Hey" She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk if that's ok" She said.

"Of course it is come on we'll go upstairs" I said.

I took her hand and led upstairs to my room I shut the door.

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked.

"I umm made my decision" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"So what did you decide?" I asked expecting the worst.

"I decided that I would take you back" She said.

I smiled picked her up and spun her around.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea" She said smiling.

I pulled her into one of my mind blowing kisses as she puts it they always left her week in the knees and I loved that I had that effect on her. I could feel her go week so I put an arm around her waist to hold her up and her arms went around neck. I pulled away and put my forehead against hers.

"Thank you baby I love you and I won't let you down again I promise" I said.

"I know" She said.

I kissed her again and laced my hands with hers.

"There's something I want to ask you baby" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

I went over to my night stand and pulled out a little black box I got down on one knee in front of her.

"Vanessa I love you with all my heart you're the one I want to spend my life with so Vanessa Nicole Himmer will you marry me?" I asked.

"Oh my god yes of course I will Sam" She said.

I slipped the ring on her finger and spun her around.

"We should go tell everyone" She said.

"Ok baby" I said and laced my hand with hers.

**Back to Vanessa's POV**

I took Sam back and now we are engaged I can't believe it I'm so happy right now.

"Hey guys" Seth said.

Jake looked at our hands intertwined together then looked back at us.

"Did we miss something here?" Jake asked.

"No but we are back together and we are now engaged" Sam said.

"What? Oh my god congrats you two" Leah said running up and hugging me then hugging Sam.

"Congrats" Jake said shaking Sam's hand then hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

Paul and Seth did the same.

"Leah I want you to be my maid of honor" I said.

"Of course I will I would love to be" Leah said hugging me.

"Jake I want you to be my best man" Sam said.

"Of course I will" Jake said.

"I can't wait to plan this wedding" Leah said excited.

"Whoa Leah we're not planning the wedding just yet" I said.

"Actually Ness I wanted to get married as soon as possible" Sam said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea I don't want to wait any longer to make you my wife" Sam said.

"So am I planning this wedding or not?" Leah asked.

We all laughed.

"Yes Leah you can plan the wedding" I said.

"Yes" Leah said.

Me and Sam went out for a walk just to get away from Leah and her excitement. Sam picked me up bridal style and kissed me.

"Sam" I giggled.

"What?" Sam said smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling also.

"Just holding the future Mrs. Uley" Sam said smiling.

"Hmm I like the sound of that Mr. Uley" I said smiling also.

"Me too" Sam said.

Sam brought me into a mind blowing kiss good thing he was holding me otherwise I would have fell.

"I love you Mrs. Uley" Sam said.

"I love you too Mr. Uley" I said.

**There you go this was my first twilight fic so be nice please and review and let me know what you think. I do have a twilight story I am working on so be on a look out for that I hope you liked it.**


End file.
